bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximize XP
Why Maximize XP? Although at lower levels it can be advantageous to NOT level up too quickly, once you get to a high enough level, you'll want to try and reach max level to get stars, and once there, to get more stars as quickly as possible. You do this by building shops, houses, ranches etc. and using decorations as boosts. A goal for a max level player, would be to aim to get 15 stars pretty much every day. XP Tips *'Decorations: '''Aim to put as many decorations around your shops, ranches, houses as possible. With little efforrt you can get to 50%, and with nano based and limited time decorations, it is possible to get to 100%. 'There is a fantastic summary of decorations, and their boost percentages on the forums ''here. Everyone should read this that wants to get stars quicker. Example boosts for shops are paved road, razor-wire fence, shattered monument, and cargo crates. They differ for farms and otehr buildings, but read that link for full details. *'''Suburban Houses: Once you get stars, consider using them to build Suburban Houses. Although they take 10 stars, you are investing in getting stars quicker in the future, even if you are spending them in the short term. They deliver 700 XP unboosted at level 10, and even at level 8 or 9, you should be able to get over 1000XP from each house ever 8 hours, with well placed decorations. Example boosts for houses are the electric fence, moats, and raiders victory tree. *'Hot Zone:' Idea from Sushi on chat (Thanks). As the boost is used at the point you kick off a job, you can create a 'Hot zone' on your map, surrounded by lots of decorations. Before launching jobs from the high value shops, move them to the hot zone, kick off the job, and move it back again. Cycle all shops/ranches through this zone to launch jobs. May be a bit fiddly, but if you want to maxmise as much as possible, this is the ultimate way to do it. *'Check out others bases:' Look at other guild memebers bases for tips. Particularly look for the Orphanage, and other high value XP buildings, and see what's around them. *'Decoration reach:' Be aware of decoration reach. This takes a bit of time to work out, but some decorations have to be next to the building to boost it, some have a big range. Look at the blue area when moving the decoration, to see its reach. You can click on a decoration on your map, to see the percentage boost it is applying to each building. Click on a building to see its total boost at the space. If you are unsure how far a decoration can reach before you buy it (especially nano decorations), you can test it out without actually buying it. You do this by going to the Build Menu > select the decoration and push "Build" button. Once back on your map drag it around to see its effect on buildings (yellow outline). Once you have finish dragging it around just push the red X button to cancel the build and you have spent nothing but now know its effect and range. *'Understand demand:' This is explained pretty well on the Demand page on the BN wiki, good background reading.